


Liquor In The Front, Poker In The Rear

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I tried to tone those down for this but there still may be some hints of it, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Poker, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: Hermione, Draco, and Theo are the only 8th years at Hogwarts over the holidays. A rousing game of strip poker ensues on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 36
Kudos: 560
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Liquor In The Front, Poker In The Rear

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They're the only 8th year at school for the holidays. Strip poker on Christmas Eve!
> 
> Authors Notes:
> 
> No beta because I'm nuts and a procrastinator. If you notice something awful, comment and I'll fix it! Hope this was what the prompter was looking for! Enjoy the sexy times!

The halls of Hogwarts were uncomfortably empty. Christmas Hols were here and nearly all of the students had chosen to go home. War had a way of reminding people what was important in life, and family was high on that list. 

Hermione Granger was one of the few stuck at the castle with no family to return home to. Her obliviated parents were still somewhere in Australia, living in blissful ignorance of their daughter. She'd planned on spending her time with the Weasleys, but her relationship with Ron had fizzled out and things were still tense between them, so she wasn't keen on the idea of being cooped up with him in the Burrow. But she could manage. 

After all, she was a strong, independent witch and she would be fine on her own. At least that's what she told the few people who had offered her a place in their home. It wasn't that she wanted to be alone, but she really couldn't imagine sitting in a house with a bunch of strangers, the odd one out being looked at with eyes full of pity. 

No. She could handle a Christmas on her own. Besides, it wasn't like she was truly alone. There were a handful of others still in the castle, and of course the ghosts and the elves. Headmistress McGonagall made sure the atmosphere was as homey and warm as possible, complete with large decorated trees in the Great Hall and wreaths and garland in the halls. It really was quite a sight, even if it made Hermione's heart ache a little more knowing she wouldn't be adorning her childhood home with familiar decorations. 

The least decorated place was the library, so she holed up there, content to bury her emotions beneath the heavy weight of her studies. It was her last year to have access to the library after all, and she wasn't about to waste it. There were still at least two stacks worth of books she hadn't read yet. 

Although she was hiding, she wasn't alone. The two other 8th years who stayed behind were almost always in the library as well, sitting together at a table not far from the one Hermione used. At first they hadn't spoken to her, content to read in relative silence. 

She'd tried to mind her own business, but more than once she'd found herself staring in their direction. She couldn't help it. They were an intriguing pair. Though they were both Slytherins, she had never really seen them together. Draco Malfoy had commonly been flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. The other boy, Theodore Nott, was a bit of a mystery. She had very few memories of him, and if he weren't currently wearing a silver and green tie she'd be nearly positive he wasn't even in that house. 

The former must have felt her staring, because his grey eyes suddenly met hers. She tensed, but didn't drop her gaze. After a long moment, she flashed him a tiny smile, which he surprisingly returned. When she continued to stare, he raised a well-sculpted brow and tilted his head at the empty chair at their table. 

Surely he didn't mean... 

He repeated the gesture a little more dramatically, scooping his spread out books closer together to make room for her to sit. 

Her heart rate sped up, but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, so she gathered her things and slowly made her way to their table. 

Nott only looked up from his book when she plopped into the chair and let her books and scrolls thunk onto the table. He stared blankly at her, then glanced at Malfoy. The two boys had a quick, silent conversation and Hermione shrunk into her seat. Maybe this was a mistake. Why would Malfoy invite her to sit with him? Perhaps she misunderstood. 

“How far have you gotten on the essay for potions?” Nott asked. 

Hermione bit her lip, then pulled the parchment from her bag and unrolled it so he could see. “It's nearly complete. I'd like to give it another round of revision, of course, but I don't have much more information to add.” 

He leaned forward, squinting as he skimmed over the twenty-two inches of neat writing. At least Hermione had assumed he was skimming. He seemed to be actually reading it, nodding here and there, with a few little eyebrow raises thrown in every now and then. She didn't know how to respond. Harry and Ron had never actually read her essays, just asked for her to fix theirs. She wasn't sure whether Nott's interest was good or bad. Either way, she remained silent until he finished reading and sat back. 

“Your opinion on the properties of itching thistleweed was actually quite interesting. You may gain some additional insight if you read Malevolent Shrubs by Oleus Montassard.” 

She opened her mouth to retort, then paused, shutting it again. She hadn't actually thought to consult that tome. Receiving useful advice on homework was something else that never happened with Harry and Ron. 

“Thank you, Nott,” she said with a smile. 

“It's Theo.” 

Her cheeks heated a bit, but she wasn't about to snub the offer. “Alright, then Theo. You may call me Hermione if you like.” 

His lips twitched and he nodded, then said, “Hermione.”

“If you two are going to be all buddy-buddy then she has to call me my given name as well,” Malfoy cut in. 

Her cheeks were on fire now. Being on such familiar terms with Draco Malfoy of all people was something she'd never have imagined in a million years. Harry and Ron would never believe it. A pang went through her at the thought of her soured relationship with her once closest friend, but she resolved to not let it bring her down. They simply needed time. And during that time, what was the harm in making new friends? 

“Draco,” she said with a tiny smile before turning on her heel and striding away to find the book Theo mentioned. If she also wanted to give herself a little time to recover they would be none the wiser. 

When she returned, both boys were nose deep in their books, so she began working quietly as well, finishing the essay with ease after consulting the book. 

When they came to the library the next day they joined her at her table, offering up their help and asking their own questions of her. The newly appointed trio settled into a nice routine, and Hermione found herself greatly enjoying their company. 

Theo was nothing like she expected. He was soft spoken, though he had a sharp wit that frequently surprised her. There was an underlying warmth to him that she just wanted to wrap up in until she felt okay again. 

Draco was still as snarky as ever, even if his jabs lacked the cruel bite they'd once had. She discovered that he had quite a nice smile, and tasked herself with drawing it out of him at least three times a day. That wasn't always easy, because he tended to get himself worked up over the silliest things, but she hadn't failed yet. 

Every day ended the same, with them wishing each other a good night before retiring to their separate dorms, until Christmas Eve. That evening as they gathered their things, Draco cleared his throat. 

Hermione paused and looked up at him. 

“Would you like to come down to our common room?” 

Her brow furrowed and she looked between the two, searching for any hint about their intentions. Both of their faces betrayed nothing. Typical. She was forced to verbalize her confusion. 

“Why?” She winced at her harsh tone. 

“It's Christmas Eve, Granger. Would you rather spend it alone?” 

She considered his words. Truthfully, she didn't fancy the idea of spending another evening up in her room alone with her restless mind, especially not a night that carried such strong memories. Their company was certainly preferable, and she'd never seen the inside of the Slytherin dorm before. It was the perfect opportunity to see it without a bunch of other people wondering what she was doing there. 

She gave him a bright smile and said, “No, I'd love to come.” 

Draco's eyebrows inched up the slightest bit and his eyes softened, then he smirked. “Good. Would you like to come straight down or shall we stop by the tower so you can change?” 

Her brow furrowed once again, but before her mind could start picking his words apart he held up his hands and chuckled. 

“I meant you could put on some trousers or something Granger. Unless you'd like to sit around in your uniform. I don't know why you insist on wearing it when we don't have classes, anyway.” 

She glared at him. He'd teased her about it all week. She didn't have an explanation other than she felt comfortable in her uniform. It was what she studied best in. Relaxing clothes weren't conducive to studying. When she took it off she wanted to turn her brain off and unwind. 

“Well, part of that wasn't utter rubbish. Come on, then.” 

When they arrived at the tower, Theo and Draco said they preferred to stay outside, so Hermione hurried up to her room. She threw her uniform off and grabbed the first cozy thing her fingers touched in her trunk. She bit her lip. The pink striped pyjamas in her hands weren't exactly sexy, but they were certainly nothing like Draco and Theo had ever seen. Wizards weren't fond of form-fitting clothing for reasons Hermione didn't understand. She couldn't wait to see their faces. 

With a smile of determination, she got dressed, slid her feet into a pair of slippers and headed down to meet them. 

They had hardly moved from their spots when she stepped back through the Fat Lady's portrait. 

“Took you long enough, I thought I'd have to...” Draco's voice trailed off and his eyebrows disappeared beneath his floppy fringe. 

She smirked and looked at Theo. His eyes were glued to her torso, wider than she'd ever seen them and his mouth was agape. 

“Never thought I'd say this, but those muggles did something right,” Draco murmured. 

She did a little spin, making sure they got the full picture. “Don't tell me you've never seen pyjamas before.” 

A blush rose on his cheeks. “Oh, we have. Just never quite like those, right Theo?” 

Theo shook his head, still unable or unwilling to speak. 

“What's the matter?” Hermione said. 

His eyes finally snapped up to meet hers and he swallowed hard. “You look fantastic.” 

She grinned widely, patting him on the arm. “Thanks. I'm glad you like them. Now lets go. I hate standing around out here with all the portraits staring.” 

She scurried off through the school before she lost her nerve, leaving the boys to trail behind her. She didn't slow down until she reached the dungeons, then waited for them to lead the way. 

Theo said the password that let them enter the dormitory, and as soon as she stepped in she had to stop and take it all in. 

It wasn't what she expected. For one, it wasn't as cold or musty as she'd always imagined, though it was quite dark, and there was an odd ambient underwater sound, though she supposed it made sense since they were literally under the lake. There was a nice fire going and several dishes brimming with food were displayed on the coffee table between the two black leather couches. 

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. Somehow they'd gone to a little effort. Surely that meant something, right? 

“Take a seat.” Draco gestured to the sitting area. 

She sat in the middle of one of the two black leather sofas, assuming they'd choose to sit together on the other. 

Her assumption was proven wrong when Theo headed straight for her and said, “Budge over.” 

She swallowed, and scooted as close to the arm nearest the fire as she could. 

He handed her a glass of some sort of warm, spiced drink with an orange slice floating in it before taking his own, sighing deeply as he leaned back and crossed his right ankle over his left knee. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took a healthy swallow, not that Hermione was staring at it, of course. 

Draco had already made himself comfortable on the other couch, already almost finished with his drink. He was studying her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

She took a small sip, frowning at the faint burn in her throat. “Is this alcohol?” 

“It's vin chaud,” Draco said the words in a heavy French accent. 

She tilted her head at him with a heavy sigh, staring until he clarified in english. 

“It's hot spiced wine. It's a holiday drink.” 

“Well, it's not polite to give guests alcohol without informing them,” she said, affronted at the very idea even if it did taste quite good. 

“My apologies. You don't have to drink it, but one glass won't do you much harm, especially if you have something to eat.” 

She didn't drink often, though it wasn't her first experience with it. She took another sip. The food really did look quite good, so she also started gathering up a few things on a plate to munch on. They really outdid themselves. There were pigs in blankets, some mince pies, plum pudding, and a few other treats. She hadn't felt up for the festive dinner earlier, so it really hit the spot. 

They chatted for a while as they ate and drank, each putting away another glass full of the wine before they were loosened up enough to get a little bit silly. After a long round of laughter, things devolved into a long silence. 

When it started to grow a bit awkward, Hermione cleared her throat and said, “Would either of you fancy a game?” 

“Wizard's chess?” Draco asked. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Absolutely not. Know any card games?” 

Draco's eyes lit up and he reached for his wand and said, “ _Accio_ playing cards.” 

A deck of cards flew from a cabinet across the room and he eagerly dumped them into his lap, shuffling them up. 

“Those aren't going to explode, are they,” Hermione said, fingering the shorter patch near her ear she'd gained after her last game with the boys. 

Draco sneered. “Honestly, Granger. You think I'd play such a commoner's game? These are special. Ever heard of poker?” 

“I'm familiar,” Hermione said, biting back a smile. Apparently he didn't know that muggles also played poker. She'd taught the game to the boys during the horcrux hunt when they happened to get bored, which was honestly quite a lot. She'd learned the game from her uncle when she was small and was quite brilliant at it. 

“Good. What are we playing for? Money? Secrets?” 

Hermione frowned at the idea of either of those options. She wasn't in the habit of gambling her money away, nor was she prepared to spill any secrets. An idea struck her and she reached for her beaded bag. 

“I've got just the thing,” she said, reaching inside. 

When her arm disappeared up to the elbow, Theo leaned a little closer to inspect it with an awed look on his face. “Undetectable extension charm?” 

“Mhmm,” she said, still digging for the treasure she knew was buried somewhere inside among the survival supplies she hadn't yet brought herself to remove. When her fingers brushed a familiar shape she grinned and pulled out her find. It was an assorted box of Thornton's holiday chocolates she'd been meaning to share with Harry and Ron. 

She held the fancy blue box so they could see the lovely treats inside. “Ever had muggle chocolate?” 

Theo and Draco both shook their heads.

“Well these are the best. We could use them in place of money.” 

Theo narrowed his eyes at her. “Do you expect us to just take your word for it? I demand a sample.” 

She rolled her eyes and held out the box, letting them each choose one. 

Draco inspected the chocolate closely before taking a hesitant nibble, smacking his lips for a moment before the flavor hit and he shut his eyes with a groan. 

An unexpected tingle shot through Hermione at the rough sound. She'd never heard him make a sound like that. She found herself wanting to hear it again. 

“Good?” Theo asked. 

Draco had stuffed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, so all he could do was nod. 

At that seal-of-approval, Theo took a bite of his. While he didn't groan like Draco had, he gave a hum of appreciation. “It's very good,” he told Hermione. 

The smile she flashed them was smug. She couldn't help it. She'd just gotten two Slytherins to taste a muggle product and to admit that it was good. Pride swelled in her chest and she rewarded herself with her favorite–a Strawberry Dream. The perfect blend of rich dark chocolate, cream and tart strawberries had her letting out a groan of her own. 

“I don't know about the two of you, but I plan on winning the rest of that box,” Draco finally said, shuffling the cards and tapping them with his wand, murmuring a word she couldn't hear over them. They glowed white for a few seconds, then returned to normal. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said _Praemium_.” 

“Reward? Why?” 

“I thought you said you'd played. You have to charm the stakes into the cards, Granger. Keep up.” 

Her cheeks flushed. She really didn't like being caught looking foolish, but he had a point. She'd have to stand for some embarrassment to keep her secret penchant for poker under wraps. 

“I must have forgotten,” she said. 

“Well hopefully you haven't forgotten the rest of the rules.” 

Draco wasted no time dealing the cards out as Hermione gave them each six chocolates to start. They played until the box of chocolates was empty, and most of it had ended up in a pile beside Draco. Oddly, though, the pile looked like it had shrunk a bit since the last hand, even though Draco had won. 

“You aren't eating them all already, are you?” Hermione asked him. 

He was unable to answer again, due to a mouthful of melted chocolate. 

Hermione sighed. “Honestly, Draco. It's like you've never had sweets before.” 

Theo chuckled beside her. “It's a wonder Draco's as lanky as he is with the amount of sweets he eats. I'm pretty sure if you ran a test you'd find he was at least seventy percent sugar.” 

“I do hope you brush well. If that's true, I can't even imagine the state of your teeth,” Hermione said with a wrinkle of her nose. 

“Oi, there's nothing wrong with my teeth. Take a look,” he said, baring them for her. He seemed to forget just how much chocolate was in his mouth, however, so instead of relief, the look on her face was closer to disgust. 

“Alright. I don't want to play for chocolates anymore. Take these,” she shoved her remaining three at him and shook her head. 

He gave Theo an expectant look, but all the other boy said was, “Not a chance, mate. I earned these fair and square.” 

Draco pouted. He really did have plenty, so Hermione wasn't sure why he was even sad. 

“What do you say we keep playing but up the stakes a bit?” Draco suggested. 

Hermione furrowed her brow. “To what? I'm not playing for secrets or money.” 

“Oh, nothing like that. How about something a little more exciting?” 

The gleam in his eye had her a little worried. Sure, she had more than a passing attraction to both of them, but she'd never seriously entertained the idea of acting on it. Any little imaginings of either of them running their hands up her thighs during their studies, or taking her into the stacks and ravaging her were just fantasies. She didn't believe they were suddenly so evolved that they'd welcome a muggleborn into their beds. Were they?

“Tell me what you're thinking and I'll decide after,” she finally said. 

“Why don't we play for clothing?” 

At first she didn't understand what he meant, but when his eyes trailed down her body in a rather lascivious manner it all became clear. He wanted to get her naked. 

“Oh, you absolute wanker.” 

“Come on, you can't tell me you're not curious about what sort of physiques we've got.”

“I... well...” He had her there. And now she was forced to admit it or be caught in a dreadful attempt at a lie. “I may have thought about it once or twice.” 

“It's nothing to be embarrassed over. I'm pretty sure ninety percent of the school's fantasized about me at some point.” 

“Ninety percent? Are you barmy? I'd venture to say you are an acquired taste, Draco Malfoy.” 

“That may be true, but am I a taste you yourself have acquired?” He leaned in, arching one of those brows at her with a flirtatious wink. 

Hermione's cheeks heated and she looked away toward Theo who was studying her with a sly smile. 

“And just what are you smiling about?” she snapped. 

“You're quite lovely when you blush.” 

Of course he had to go and make her blush even harder. She buried her flaming cheeks in her hands with an undignified grunt. 

That was twice now he'd made an overt statement about her attractiveness. She was inclined to believe he was being honest. Theo wasn't really one to say things without meaning them, Slytherin or not. But then where did that leave things with Draco? He was coming on quite strong as well. But there didn't seem to be any animosity between the two of them, which was quite odd given the propensity men had for displays of jealousy. 

“Is that a yes or a no to strip poker?” Draco said. 

Hermione scrunched up her face, trying to decide whether to chicken out or go for it. 

“Don't pressure her into something she doesn't want,” Theo said. 

That right there made up her mind for her, because he was operating under the incorrect assumption that she didn't want them, and she couldn't let that stand. 

Her head shot up and she met Draco's eyes with determination. “I'm in, on one condition.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course there's a condition.” 

“You two are wearing more than me. I want to have the same number of items so it's fair.” 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Draco began counting his clothing while Theo and Hermione did the same. 

“I've got six,” Hermione said first. 

“Eight,” said Theo. 

“Seven,” said Draco. 

Since the boys were practically in identical clothing, Hermione narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what Draco wasn't wearing that Theo was. When her gaze trailed over Draco's hips, her brain nearly shut down. It had to be pants. Which meant if he were to remove his trousers, she'd be able to see his... 

She had beat him at this game. 

“Theo, even her up,” Draco said, apparently not noticing Hermione's little revelation. 

She glanced over at her couch companion and giggled when he gave her a naughty little wink and undid his tie. 

“Pull your hair up for me.” 

Hermione obliged, gathering her wild locks in both hands to expose her neck. 

Theo leaned in close, bathing her in his scent as he methodically tied the green and silver tie. The side of his hand brushed her skin, just high enough to remain decent when he cinched the tie up tight and her breath caught in her throat. His blue-green eyes met hers and they froze, just watching each other for several heart beats until Theo's knuckles deliberately touched her sternum, dragging slowly down until they met the top buttons of her pink striped pyjama top. 

Hermione ached for him to let his hand drop further, to slip into her bra and feel the nipples that were already drawn so tight. She drew in a shuddering breath and let her eyes drop to his mouth. His lower lip glistened a little, like he'd just licked it. How could she have missed that? Maybe he'd do it again. 

“Shall we skip the game and let you two get a room?” Draco said. 

Hermione jumped. Somehow she'd forgotten he was even in the room. She ran her hands through her hair and shifted a little farther away from Theo on the couch. 

“Sorry,” she said, though she didn't know whether she was apologizing to Draco for forgetting him or to Theo for stopping. “Charm the cards, Draco. I'm ready to play.” 

Draco grinned, apparently pacified, and swirled his wand dramatically before tapping the deck and saying, “ _Deago Vestimentum._ ”

The deck glowed again, orange this time, then Draco reshuffled and passed out the cards. 

“How does the incantation work?” Hermione as she arranged her hand. 

“The winner has to take of a piece of the losers clothing before the time runs out or the cards will take something at random,” Theo replied. 

“How do we know how long we have?” 

“You'll see.” 

She didn't have to wait long to find out. She had the highest cards. Draco just sat back and smiled as the deck glowed orange. Theo spread himself out a bit and waited. After about a minute, the deck flashed brighter and Theo gasped as one of his shoes slid from his foot and chucked itself across the room. Only a moment later Draco's tie flew from around his neck, ruffling up his neatly groomed hair in the process. 

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle an exclamation of surprise, then leaned around Theo to look at the displaced clothing. “The magic physically takes things off?” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the brightest witch of our age,” Draco said mockingly. 

“Oh, come off it. I assumed it would vanish things or something.” She bit her lip. “Does it go in order? Or is my bra going to wrestle its way out of my shirt?”

Draco had the decency to look sheepish. “Unfortunately it is completely random. It chose a shoe this time, but it could very well have been Theo's pants flying across the room.” 

“At least I'm wearing pants,” Theo grumbled. 

Hermione whipped her head around to look at him. “What? Who's not wearing pants?” 

Her question was unnecessary, as there was only one other person in the room. Said person was smirking haughtily, as only a Malfoy could. 

“Why on earth are you sitting here not wearing any pants beneath your trousers, Draco? Surely it can't be comfortable.” 

He just shrugged and spread his legs a bit wider, trying to entice her gaze downward with a few suggestive hip thrusts. 

Ordinarily the move would have worked, but she was onto him. She was thrilled that he was being so open about his desires, but the tormented child inside her that had once punched him in the nose wouldn't let him win without putting up a good fight. He had to expect it of her. She would just have to find a way to remind him that she wasn't some half-knut witch to be trifled with. With a sly smile, she raised her wand at him, as if preparing a good hex. 

Draco had the good sense to close his legs. He grabbed a piece of candy from what was left of his pile and tossed it at her.“That was rude of me. I won't do it again. Put your wand down.” 

She took a deep, exaggerated breath, and Draco's voice grew more insistent, “We still have more rounds to play. Granger, I mean it. Put the wand down. I'm serious. Don't hex me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!” 

With a quirk of her lips she finally put down the wand and adjusted herself in her seat. “You're forgiven.” 

“Oh, thank Salazar,” he breathed, relaxing into the couch cushions before her words caught up with him. “Wait, what? I didn't–“ 

“You did.” 

He glanced at Theo who nodded his affirmation. He had indeed apologized.  
Hermione couldn't hide her satisfied smile. Hell was indeed freezing over right that second. 

Draco huffed and gathered the cards. “Yes well, it'll never happen again, so better extract that memory tonight. It's time for round two. I'm dealing.” 

Hermione steeled her nerves and tipped her head from side to side, stretching her neck. It was time to bring out the big guns. Well, as much as one can when playing poker, that is. If she was relying on unpredictable magic or two young men to keep her from being stripped bare she wasn't about to give them any more chances than she had to. 

And she played beautifully. 

She won the next round with a handful of aces. Draco told her to come collect her winnings, but she shook her head and waited, content to let the magic do its bidding again. As much as she would have enjoyed stripping him of his clothing, there was something to be said for watching him struggle to remain upright as his shirt wrenched itself from his body, still buttoned.

As good as he'd looked in the well-fitted shirt, she appreciated him much more with his skin on display for her. He was not overly muscled, but years of quidditch had been kind to his frame. 

Theo used Draco's struggle to quickly unbutton his own shirt to spare himself the manhandling.

Hermione won again the next round and sat back to let the magic choose again. Theo's trousers shot across the room in a thoroughly ridiculous manner considering one foot still had a shoe on it. All Draco lost was a shoe. 

As Draco dealt a new hand, Hermione hazarded a glance Theo's way, noting the dark hair that covered his legs. It was an interesting contrast to Draco, as his body hair was sparse and light. Theo's boxers were jet black, concealing his package too well for her to discern much about it without being caught staring. 

She tried to push the lust rising inside her aside as she examined her cards, but Draco started rubbing his hand across his stomach. Every so often his fingers would dip below the waist of his trousers. Was he touching himself? Was he hard? Was his pubic hair just as pale as the hair on his head or a few shades darker? All these questions were flitting through her mind nonstop, so she missed Theo's bluff. 

When they laid down their cards, Draco cackled at her. “I was beginning to think you were a filthy cheater, Granger. Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” 

“Hang on, I think you're forgetting about me,” Theo said, laying down the winning hand. 

“I'll get you next time,” Draco said with a scowl. 

Hermione was sort of pleased that her first loss went to Theo. He seemed less likely to go straight for her shirt. She rose from her seat and turned to face him. “I don't suppose you'll let me get away with something easy, like a slipper?” 

“Now why would I do that when I could just repay the favor you've given me and let the magic decide?” he said with a smirk. 

Her eyes widened. In all her mental planning the boys had wanted to strip her themselves, so she'd assumed she wouldn't have to be at the mercy of the magic. She wasn't really looking forward to it now that she'd seen just how little mercy it actually had. 

“Wouldn't you rather just do it yourself?” She said, with only a hint of begging in her voice.

“Now, now. Rules are rules. He chose magic,” Draco drawled.

“He's right,” Theo said. 

“Oh fine. But I'll remember this next time.” 

They all stared down at the cards until finally they flashed. Hermione clenched her eyes shut as her bra began moving beneath her shirt of its own accord, trying to find a way off. 

“Am I allowed to assist?” she said. 

Draco shrugged. “Theo did earlier. Might as well if you'd rather not get friction burns.” 

She turned away from them and did some quick finagling to release the pseudo-sentient bra from her body and it flew out her sleeve. 

“I was rather hoping you'd have to take off your shirt,” Draco said when she turned back around.

She rolled her eyes at his audacity. “You don't camp in a tent for months with two boys and not learn the art of changing without exposing yourself. Sorry to disappoint. Maybe next round.” 

His answering grin was rather predatory. “You can count on it.” 

Her stomach clenched at the thought of him removing her shirt. Theo had been willing to leave the choice to the magic, but she'd bet her last galleon that Draco would take great pleasure in stripping her himself. 

Her nipples tightened at the thought, but she hunched forward and hid them behind her arms as Draco lost a sock. Maybe the magic had it in for her. She hoped she wouldn't lose another round.

Luck was not on her side, and Theo won the next round. He kindly removed Draco's remaining shoe, leaving him with only a sock and his trousers. He was a gentlemen and took one of Hermione's slippers as well. 

The next hand looked quite promising. Hermione had three aces and two kings. Neither of the boys seemed like they had anything. She could finish the game right now if she doubled up and beat Draco. She'd promised herself not to, but she was so sure she could win. There was no way he had anything. He hadn't even won a single hand since they'd stopped playing for candy. Even if she did want to see how he'd react to seeing her body, the competitive streak in her was stronger. 

“Double or nothing,” she said. 

Draco's eyes darted up to hers, wide and full of surprise. And then they darkened. 

“You're on.” 

Her gut tightened. Was he playing her? He was quite good at deception. What could he possibly have? She sent Theo a nervous glance. 

He mouthed an apology before folding and she clenched her fists and swore. 

“Would you listen to the mouth on her?” Draco said. “What's the matter? Were you bluffing?” 

“No,” she shot back. 

“Let's find out, shall we?” Draco placed his cards face down on the table and waited for Hermione to do the same. 

She took a deep breath and copied him. They flipped their cards at the same time and her stomach dropped. 

A royal flush. 

The probability of him having a royal flush was so low she hadn't even factored it into the realm of possibilities when she decided to double. This sort of nonsense was exactly why Hermione Granger was not a gambling woman. Luck and chance were far too unpredictable. 

She let out a heavy sigh and stood, bracing herself. He wasn't going to take her tie and slipper. And she didn't really expect him to. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of him removing her shirt and baring her chest, but that was the point of the game. And it wasn't like the boys weren't in the same position. She'd spent long enough ogling them both that they deserved a little visual treat as well. 

She held her arms open wide. “Better hurry. The magic might choose to take my tie and slipper.” 

Draco grinned and rounded the table between them. He rubbed his hands together briskly and Hermione scoffed. 

“Really, Draco? It's not like you've never removed a witch's clothes before. I've heard the rumors.” 

“Jealous?” 

“What? No. I'm stating a fact.” 

“For your information, I've wanted to do this for years.” 

That information caught her off guard. “Really?” 

Draco nodded. “Ask Theo.” 

Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Theo, who was watching the two of them with his hand cupping himself through his pants. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged one shoulder, leaving his hand where it was, though his fingers squeezed a bit tighter. 

“He's talked about you since fourth year.” 

She took one last look at his lap, more able to discern the shape of his erection now that his hand was pressing the fabric tight around it, then turned back to Draco. 

“That can't have been easy for you. I'm sorry we couldn't have been friends before now.” 

Some emotion flashed in his eyes and he furrowed his brow for a moment before it smoothed back out into his cocky smirk. “Well, the past is the past. I prefer to dwell in the present. Now, raise those arms.” 

Hermione drew in one last breath and lifted her arms over her head as Draco's cool fingers gripped the hem of her pyjama top. He made sure to skim his knuckles over her ribs as he inched it higher and higher. He paused when it was right below her bare breasts. 

“You sure about this? I can cancel the charm on the cards and we can call it a night if you want?” 

She smiled. She wasn't sure he'd offer her an out, but that little gesture settled any lingering unease she had about this evening. 

“I'm sure. Strip me.” 

Draco licked his lips and dropped his eyes to her chest as he uncovered her breasts. He paused long enough that Hermione grew impatient and wrestled the shirt over her hair and tossed it over with the rest of their clothing. 

“You can stare all you want after you do the second item. I'd rather not get anything else yanked off,” she said. 

Draco blinked a few times and cleared his throat, unable to meet her eyes. “Right. Well, as lovely as your arse looks in those pyjama bottoms, they have to go.” 

He gripped the waistband and eased them over her hips, careful not to drag her knickers down with them. When he got them over the curve of her bum Theo groaned behind her. 

She turned to look at him and he caught a glimpse of her breast and his head fell back, bumping the back of the couch. She couldn't hold back her grin. She'd spent a long time with Ron and Harry who seemed to forget that she was even female at times, so drawing such strong reactions was a pleasant stroke to her ego. 

Draco let the pyjamas pool around her ankles and she rested her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of them so he could toss them to the side. She quite liked the way he looked, on his knees before her like that. 

“I could get used to this,” she told him. 

“Cheeky witch,” he replied. 

“Cheeky is right. You should see her arse, Draco. Magnificent. Like it was sculpted by Merlin himself.” 

“I wasn't aware Merlin was particularly good at sculpting,” Hermione quipped. 

“Come on, give us a turn,” Draco said, using his hands to maneuver her body. 

She allowed him to manhandle her and she turned so he could see her backside, awarding Theo a full view of her breasts, his tie resting comfortably between them. Since he was still teasing her with his hand on his cock, she decided to repay the favor. 

“I rather like this tie, Theo,” she said, tugging it down so it dug deeper into her cleavage. She leaned forward a bit and put her hands on her thighs so she could push her breasts together with her arms. The center of the tie was nearly hidden from view in the full mounds of her flesh and Theo couldn't look away. Even the magic growing impatient with them and tearing one of his socks off couldn't break his focus. 

His hand was stroking his bulge in earnest now. She licked her lips, growing more aroused with every pass his hand against himself. She wanted to be the one touching him. And she wanted someone to touch her as well. 

“What does 'check it twice' mean?” Draco said from his place behind her. 

She'd forgotten about the flirty little saying on the back of the green knickers. “It's part of a Christmas song about Santa Claus. It's muggle. I'll explain it later. But you can if you'd like. Maybe use your hands.” 

Draco was silent behind her for long enough that she worried he hadn't understood her meaning, then his fingers landed on the backs of her thighs and began a ticklish trail upwards. She leaned into the touch to add a bit more pressure, and he spread his fingers out until his entire hand touched her skin. 

When he reached the edges of her knickers, he traced the line from the outside of her hips to the place they disappeared between her plush thighs, stopping just shy of grazing her vulva. Instead of giving her what she was aching for, he gripped her arse in both hands, giving her a little massage. 

“Want to play another round? I'd like to see if I can get these off you,” he slapped his fingertips against her skin gently. 

Hermione's insides clenched. Why didn't he do it harder? “I think we should just call it a draw. What do you think, Theo?” 

Theo was grinding the heel of his hand against his cock and panting at the sight Draco and Hermione made. He let out a harsh breath and forced his eyes to meet hers. “I think I'd like you to come over here and join me on this couch.” 

She grinned and looked over her shoulder at Draco. “Are you okay not knowing who wins?” 

He sat back on his heels and narrowed his eyes. “I don't know, doesn't seem very sporting to just give up this close to the end. I can't have bragging rights if I don't beat you both fair and square.” 

“Fine,” she scoffed, then turned around and plopped back into her seat. 

Draco chuckled and gathered the cards, but Hermione wasn't paying him any attention. Her focus had turned to the handsome, incredibly horny young man within arm's reach. She turned to face him on the couch, scooting so close their practically naked bodies were almost touching. 

His pupils were wide, his cheeks pink. When his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, Hermione gave in to her earlier urge and leaned into him, letting her thumb trace his cheek. When his eyes darted to her lips, she smirked and leaned in most of the way, letting him decide whether or not to close the gap. 

He'd been on edge long enough that he didn't hesitate, taking her lips captive. 

There was nothing soft or shy about the kiss. In fact, it was entirely unlike Theo himself. She'd expected him to be gentle, or at least a little uncertain in his technique, but he was taking her apart with such skill that she didn't know why he wasn't called the Slytherin Sex God. His tongue was teasing hers before she even realized she'd opened her mouth, and he was trying his hardest to consume her. 

She let the hand on his cheek drop to his chest. He wasn't as toned as Draco, but his skin was so smooth and soft she couldn't help but pet him. She inched closer, nearly ending up in his lap. He surely wouldn't have minded, but someone in the room did. 

Something cool and hard hit Hermione's back and she broke the kiss, letting her hand drop to Theo's thigh as she sat forward again. Another piece of chocolate sat behind her on the cushion. 

Draco sighed heavily on the other couch. “That's entirely unfair. Why does Theo get kisses while I'm over here all alone dealing the cards?” 

“I thought you liked dealing the cards.” 

“Yes, well, that's beside the point, isn't it? If I'd have known that's what you two were going to do I would have agreed to the draw and kept my hands on your arse.” 

“You could always just forfeit and come join us. Even if we went double on the next round Theo would still probably beat us both. And besides, my arse is feeling a bit lonely.” Hermione said, fingers teasing the hem of Theo's boxers. 

Draco's eyes narrowed. “No. Now take your cards. ” 

Hermione and Theo did as they were told, playing through the hand. When Hermione won, she grinned wickedly at them both. Both boys had a sock left, and Draco had his trousers while Theo was in his boxers. She could play it safe and steal the socks, but her kiss with Theo had ignited something in her blood and she was feeling bold and wild. 

“Stand up for me,” she said to Theo. 

He rose, and she dropped to her knees in front of him, looking up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes as she curled her fingers around the waistband of his boxers, shimmying them down inch by inch until his erection sprung free, bobbing straight out from his body, flushed and hard. She let the boxers fall to the floor before sucking in a breath and wrapping her hand around his length. 

Theo faltered, nearly stumbling back into the couch. “Oh, Merlin,” he groaned, throbbing in her palm. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself. You've been teasing me with this all night. I've half a mind to just make you take care of this yourself,” she said, stroking the velvety soft skin. 

Theo's brows knit together in concern. “No, please. Don't do that. Your little hand feels so good wrapped around my cock like that.” 

She obviously wasn't doing a very good job if he could still spout things like that, so Hermione leaned in and licked his tip, tasting the salty liquid that had built up there.  
His breath came out in a harsh pant and he bucked his hips toward her face unconsciously. 

“I'd rather not get my trousers yanked off by magic, Hermione. Would you mind hurrying it up?” Draco said. 

She tore her attention away from Theo and his throbbing cock and nodded, turning back to give it one last lick before walking on her knees over to the other side of the small table. Draco was already standing up when she got there, eager for his turn. She smirked at him and reached for his sock, but stopped when she saw the crestfallen look on his face. “I'm kidding,” she insisted, unbuttoning his trousers instead, letting them fall to the floor. 

Well, one of her earlier questions was answered. His pubic hair was a few shades darker than the white blond that decorated the top of his head, though definitely still blond. The penis that jutted from the well-groomed patch of hair was quite dignified. Everything she expected it to be, honestly. Nicely sized, well proportioned. She wanted to chuckle, but knew that you never laugh when confronted with a man's penis, so she settled for giving him the same treatment as Theo. 

His skin was just as soft, and when she leaned in to taste him, she found that he was sweeter than Theo. Maybe there was some truth to Theo's seventy percent sugar theory after all. 

Before she could get too carried away, she pulled back and stood. “One more round and you lose. Shall we get to it?”

“In a minute,” he said, reaching out to pull her to him. He pressed a kiss to her lips, gentler than the one she'd shared with Theo, but no less intoxicating. His mouth tasted like chocolate and she finally let out the laugh she'd been holding back. 

Even with his cock out, Draco wasn't willing to accept anything less than a complete loss, so he grabbed the cards and got the next hand set up. 

He lost the next hand to Theo, who smirked as he stole his sock, and Hermione's slipper. 

“Alright, now are you ready to quit?” Hermione asked, laughing in her knickers and Theo's tie. Theo still had a sock and shoe on, but neither of them really wanted to play each other for the remaining items. 

“Yes, you two win,” Draco grumbled. 

“I think you should have to do something for us since we beat you,” Theo said. 

Draco narrowed his eyes and studied them both. “Like what?” 

Theo stroked his chin for a moment, then a wicked grin lit up his features. “I think you should use your mouth to get us both off.” 

Hermione froze for a moment. That was not what she'd expected. She was sure Draco would refuse, but then he shrugged and came over to their couch. 

“Who'd like to go first?” 

Hermione was still awestruck, so she didn't say anything. Theo flopped down on the couch, legs spread wide enough for Draco to settle between them. Hermione expected there to be some awkward fumbling or at least some sort of discussion, but Draco dove right in, licking and sucking Theo's cock like he'd done it a hundred times. Maybe he had. They certainly hadn't put up any fuss about the way the evening had gone, save for Draco's complaints about being left out a few times, but those were good natured. 

Hermione decided to save those thoughts for later and crouched down to watch Draco work. She could learn a lot from his technique, if Theo's reactions were anything to go by. The darker haired boy looked to be losing his mind, hips thrusting up into Draco's mouth as he released an endless stream of growls and moans. 

Finally, Hermione was no longer content to just sit and watch, so she got on the couch beside Theo and licked up his neck. The added sensation was apparently too much for him and a rough groan rumbled through him as he came in Draco's mouth. 

The way Theo cupped Draco's cheek sent a rush of heat straight down Hermione's spine. There was so much affection between them. She felt lucky to be able to witness it, and so incredibly turned on that she ached for one of them to touch her too. 

“Her turn, Draco. I want to see your face buried in her cunt until she screams,” Theo said, reaching out for her. He pulled her into his lap and settled her against his naked body. 

She shuddered at his words, getting comfortable as Draco waited. When she relaxed into Theo's hold, Draco tucked his fingers into the edge of her knickers and said, “May I?” 

She flashed him a smile and nodded, lifting her hips a little so he could remove them. Aside from Theo's tie, which did nothing to cover the important bits, she was now completely naked in front of them. She would have been self conscious had it not been for the look of hunger in Draco's eyes as he traced his fingers over her skin. 

She was still on the thin side, gaining weight had been difficult after so long on the run, but her golden skin was starting to fill back out into the curves she'd been blessed with, and it seemed that he appreciated them. 

“You're magnificent,” he told her, pausing in his perusal of her to give her a meaningful look. 

She blushed and felt shy because of his words, which was silly considering her state of undress and all that they'd already done. 

“Lick her,” Theo urged. 

Draco glanced up at him and rolled his eyes. “You're always so impatient. I've waited years for this, and you're not going to rush me.” 

Theo sighed, but didn't push. Instead he entertained himself by cupping Hermione's breasts in his hands. He molded the soft flesh, brushing over her nipples until they tightened for him. His hands were pure magic, and Hermione found herself squirming, aching for more contact. 

Draco noticed and took pity on her, spreading her with his thumbs as he leaned in to taste her. He groaned after the first lick and burrowed his face into her, touching every part of her he could. His movements didn't have much finesse, but his enthusiasm made up for that. Hermione focused on the sensations he elicited as he flicked his tongue over her clit, trailed it over her labia and dipped it inside her hole. He did a decent job winding her up, and when Theo dropped a hand to the back of his head and started guiding his actions Hermione couldn't hold back the orgasm that had been slowly simmering inside her. 

It burst free like a cauldron boiling over and she clamped her thighs tight on Draco's head, digging her fingernails into Theo's thighs as she shook and moaned. 

“That's it. I knew you'd sound amazing when you come,” Theo said, stroking her cheek gently. 

As her body recovered from the rush of sensation, she met Draco's eyes again. His hair was thoroughly mussed and his eyes were a little unfocused as he panted and licked the remnants of her from his lips. 

“Good?” he said. 

“So good. Brilliant,” she breathed. 

His smile melted her heart and she gracelessly pushed forward to lean down and give him a kiss, wrinkling her nose a bit at the strong taste of her coating his mouth. 

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips. 

“Any time.” He punctuated his sentence with another gentle peck and sat back on his heels. “Care for a taste, Theodore?” 

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back at Theo who grinned and nodded, angling around her to get at Draco's mouth. She shuffled out of the way to give herself a good view of the two boys as they devoured each other. They kissed in a practiced manner, there was no way this was their first kiss. She was so curious about their dynamic. She couldn't wait to ask them about it. 

When the boys finally stopped sharing her flavor, they reached for her. Theo rubbed a hand up her thigh while Draco teased a nipple with his fingers. 

“I think Draco did a marvelous job, don't you?” Theo said. 

“Yes, he was wonderful,” Hermione agreed. 

“He's the only one who hasn't come yet. I think he deserves a reward for doing such a good job, don't you?” 

Hermione nodded, waiting to see where Theo's mind was going. So far he hadn't steered them wrong. 

“I happen to know that he's always wanted to fuck your tits. Are you willing to let him?” 

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She'd never tried that before. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't really had much time to do all the sexual exploration she'd wanted to. The idea was intriguing, so she nodded. 

“Use your words, please,” Theo said. 

She flushed. “Yes, I'm willing.” 

He smiled. “Good.” 

Theo picked up his wand and cleared the food and cards from the low table, helping Hermione lie on it before adjusting the height to allow Draco to line up his twitching cock with the valley between her breasts perfectly. Theo cast a lubrication spell on her skin and pushed the mounds of flesh together as Draco began to thrust. 

It wasn't doing much for Hermione, but she was treated to an interesting view of Draco's pale backside and his testicles dangling over her face. She struggled not to laugh again at the sight of them flopping about as he fucked her breasts. He started off slow and steady, letting Theo control the pressure for a few minutes. Just when Hermione's neck began to ache from hanging back at the odd angle, there was a shuffling of hands, then Theo appeared beside Hermione's head. She didn't have enough room to turn, so she just looked at him with her eyes. 

“Open up,” he said, pressing a finger to her lips. 

She did as he asked, licking his finger and coating it liberally with spit. He withdrew it, then spread Draco's arse cheeks, teasing his puckered hole with the finger before slipping it inside him. 

“Fuck, Theo,” Draco cried, rhythm stuttering. 

Hermione reached up and pressed her breasts tighter around him, then sucked at his balls for a second and he froze. A moment later hot streaks of cum painted her abdomen and he sagged. 

Theo helped him to the couch and cast a cleaning charm on Hermione and everything else in the area, then he helped her up. He summoned a blanket from somewhere and they snuggled up on the couch, all naked and sweaty and sated.

"That was... Wow. Thank you, Hermione," Draco said.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled, brushing his damp hair back from his forehead. "Any time, Draco."

"I don't know about you two, but I think we should do this again sometime," Theo said, wrapping an arm around both of them. "And next time, I think Hermione should be the one on her knees."

Her cheeks heated, but she couldn't deny the appeal of the idea. Playing strip poker with two boys she barely knew and then exchanging sexual favors was certainly an unorthodox way to spend Christmas Eve, but for the first time in a long time, Hermione's heart didn't hurt so much. She could probably be persuaded to give them both another go.


End file.
